mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas/Galeria
__TOC__ Prólogo Opening view of ponyvilleS3E10.png Twilight and Spike pacing with Rarity and Rainbow Dash S03E10.png Rarity spraying perfume S3E10.png Pinkie Pie arrives S03E10.png Rarity did you now S3E10.png Rarity sees her reflection in Pinkie Pie's hooves S3E10.png Rarity admiring herself S3E10.png I'm surpised she's not here yet Twilight S03E10.png I wonder why is it taking so long Spike S03E10.png And where are Applejack and Fluttershy Twilight S03E10.png Twilight and Rarity "mishap at Sweet Apple Acres" S03E10.png Rarity they'll be along S3E10.png Spike worried about the princess S03E10.png Twilight and Spike "she's bringing an important visitor" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash complaining S3E10.png Rarity she got here S3E10.png Spike sees and describes Discord S3E10.png Yeah right, that's Discord S03E10.png Rarity will Princess Celestia S3E10.png Rarity someone like that S3E10.png Spike "maybe you should ask her" S03E10.png Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png Discord's stone feet S03E10.png Discord's stone wings S03E10.png Discord's stone hands S03E10.png Discord's stone horns S03E10.png Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Main characters shocked S3E10.png Encontro com a Celestia Twilight and Celestia "with all due respect" S03E10.png Twilight yelling "how could you bring Discord here" S03E10.png Twilight saying your majesty S3E10.png Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight S03E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "if by serious havoc you mean" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "chaos capital of the world" S03E10.png Rarity of our trueselves S3E10.png Pinkie Pie angry over whipped cream S03E10.png Pinkie Pie "not a single dollop!" S03E10.png Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Spike "this will never work" S03E10.png Spike "this is a disaster" S03E10.png Spike "how will we ever control him?" S03E10.png Spike "we're doomed!" S03E10.png Twilight relieved "if he gets out of hand" S03E10.png Spike backs away slowly S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash huh S3E10.png Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png The Elements of Harmony in a chest S03E10.png Twilight and her friends look at the Elements S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Problema com Castores Applejack annoyed S03E10.png Applejack and Fluttershy "what's he going on about now?" S03E10.png Fluttershy the negotiator S03E10.png View of the damS3E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and one angry beaver S03E10.png Now you listen beaver S3E10.png Fluttershy comes between Applejack and the beaver S03E10.png Fluttershy shocked "such language!" S03E10.png Applejack gives up trying to argue S03E10.png Applejack apologizes to the beaver S03E10.png Applejack angry S03E10.png Fluttershy holds back pouting Applejack S03E10.png Applejack thanks Fluttershy S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "hey, slackers!" S03E10.png Libertando Discórdia Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy cute blush S03E10.png Princess Celestia in royal carriage S03E10.png Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png Twilight and her friends "time to get started" S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash confident S3E10.png Spike scared "or let's not" S03E10.png Rarity and Applejack wearing Elements S03E10.png Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing Elements S03E10.png Twilight and friends prepare to release Discord S03E10.png Twilight wearing Element of Magic S03E10.png Twilight using element S3E10.png Fluttershy's element activating S3E10.png Fluttershy's element emanating magic S3E10.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's elements activating S3E10.png Rarity and Applejack's elements activating S3E10.png Twilight's element activating S3E10.png Spike watches Elements of Harmony in action S03E10.png Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity using Elements S03E10.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight using Elements S03E10.png The Element of Magic full power S03E10.png Reel the Elements S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Discord freed at last S03E10.png Discord wobbly S03E10.png Discord "well, it's about time" S03E10.png Twilight and Discord "out of that prison block" S03E10.png Discord "what a relief!" S03E10.png Chaos-infused squirrel S03E10.png Twilight "what do you think you're doing?" S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Chaos-infused bunny S03E10.png Pinkie Pie "make that bunny cute again!" S03E10.png Discord "he's adorable the way he is" S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png Rarity very serious S3E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png Rarity ok weird S3E10.png Discord hears every word Celestia says S03E10.png Discord exploits Twilight's devotion to Celestia S03E10.png Discord mocks Twilight's "precious princess" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "you go, Fluttershy!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "watch your step, buster" S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png Discord laughing at Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy unleashes the Stare S03E10.png Discord surprised S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke? S03E10.png Discord surrenders to the Stare S03E10.png Discord "I'll do whatever you say" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're hilarious!" S03E10.png Twilight calls Discord's bluff S03E10.png Discord innocent shrug S03E10.png Discord leans on the fourth wall "oopsy" S03E10.png Discord air quotes "reformed" S03E10.png Discord holding Fluttershy S3E10.png Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png Hospedando o Draconequus Fluttershy taking the books S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png Fluttershy putting the vase on the table S3E10.png Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Discord 'Thank you Fluttershy' S3E10.png Twilight and friends angry at Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Rainbow "trying to drive a wedge between us" S03E10.png Discord 'why in the world would I ever try' S3E10.png Discord 'I never thought of that' S3E10.png Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png Fluttershy laments the loss of her lamp S03E10.png Discord snaps his finger S3E10.png Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png Discord lounging on Fluttershy's couch S03E10.png Applejack covers face "I can't watch" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "we'll be outside" S03E10.png Twilight and Fluttershy "you sure you're okay with this?" S03E10.png Fluttershy optimistic "I actually know what to do" S03E10.png Twilight hopeful "you do?" S03E10.png Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord levitating the chair S3E10.png Fluttershy 'Being kind to him' S3E10.png Twilight "you really think that'll work?" S03E10.png Twilight "watch that goat-legged step of yours, pal!" S03E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E10.png Twilight eyeroll S3E10.png Twilight informing the group S3E10.png Rainbow Dash giving her opinion on the matter S3E10.png Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png Rarity agreeing with Rainbow Dash S3E10.png Rarity talking to the group S3E10.png Twilight crafty "I know just the trick" S03E10.png Transformando o Discórdia Discord eating paper S03E10.png Fluttershy the gracious host S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "are you eating paper?" S03E10.png Discord "how odd of me" S03E10.png Discord in a bathrobe S03E10.png Discord and Angel "I'm playing your owner for a fool" S03E10.png Discord as a carrot S03E10.png Angel freak out! S3E10.png Discord with a bowl of paper S03E10.png Twilight confused S03E10.png Spike carrying a tower of books S03E10.png Twilight looks for a reforming spell S03E10.png Twilight cute uh oh S3E10.png Twilight finds a page torn out of a book S03E10.png Discord "are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy in spinning cottage S03E10.png Fluttershy lets Discord do as he pleases S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you're so very kind" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "you were the understanding one" S03E10.png Discord calls Fluttershy's friends nasty S03E10.png Fluttershy offended "my friends aren't nasty!" S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord sprouts a second face S03E10.png Angel running S03E10.png Fluttershy "I hear Twilight!" S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Twilight concerned and Spike fuming S03E10.png Fluttershy "we're making great progress" S03E10.png Spike holds up book with torn out page S03E10.png Fluttershy thinking "that does explain the paper eating" S03E10.png Twilight horrified "he ATE them?!" S03E10.png Twilight frustrated S03E10.png Fluttershy gives Discord the benefit of the doubt S03E10.png Twilight unsure S03E10.png Twilight exhausted "dinner it is" S03E10.png Um jantar caótico The ponies walking to dinner S03E10.png Rainbow complaining about dinner with Discord S03E10.png Rarity to be a disaster S3E10.png Rarity I didn't bother S3E10.png Rarity glad she didn't wear her fanciest outfit S03E10.png Twilight Sparkle talking about Discord's reform S03E10.png Twilight thinks it is necessary to go to dinner S03E10.png Discord the dapper draconequus S03E10.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash wow that's something S3E10.png Discord welcomes Twilight and her friends S03E10.png Discord "please do come in" S03E10.png Twilight and friends nervous S03E10.png Fluttershy's fancy new house S03E10.png Discord "may I take your hats?" S03E10.png Twilight "hang on to your elements, girls" S03E10.png Twilight a bumpy night S3E10.png Main cast and Discord around the dinner table S03E10.png Fluttershy and Pinkie "care for some gravy?" S03E10.png Pinkie Pie and the living gravy boat S03E10.png Rainbow Dash creeped out S03E10.png Rainbow Dash with hot gravy in her lap S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "he did that on purpose!" S03E10.png Discord sheepish "mistakes happen" S03E10.png Discord and the dancing candles S03E10.png Spike is impressed S03E10.png Blown Out S3E10.png Rainbow Dash does not Approve S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Serious Business S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Surprised S3E10.png Rainbow Dash under attack by candles S03E10.png Discord "I think you made them mad" S03E10.png Twilight "something fishy is going on" S03E10.png Twilight sprayed with soup S03E10.png Spike sprayed with soup S03E10.png Fluttershy looks worried at Discord S03E10.png Rarity not the dress S3E10.png Rarity sprayed with soup S03E10.png Applejack sprayed with soup S03E10.png Discord can't contain his laughter S03E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 1 S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 2 S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 3 S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Knows What's Up 4 S3E10.png Harsh Assumption S3E10.png Pinkie Pie Sprayed S3E10.png Rainbow Dash Enough of This S3E10.png Rainbow Dash pleads with Fluttershy S03E10.png Fluttershy loses patience with her friends S03E10.png Fluttershy stands up for Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "that's what friends do" S03E10.png Discord "we're friends?" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "why, of course!" S03E10.png Discord "never really had a friend before" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "well, now you do" S03E10.png Discord makes his first real friend S03E10.png Rainbow Dash and friends shocked S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png Angel pointing at Applejack S03E10.png Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png Rainbow Dash accuses Discord of flooding Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png Rainbow Dash "oh, give it a rest!" S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord ruined dinner party S03E10.png Enchente na Fazenda Doce Maçã Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith salvaging apples S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres flooded S03E10.png Fluttershy talking to mesmerized beavers S03E10.png Fluttershy "they won't listen to a word I say" S03E10.png Fluttershy the "silly, gullible fool" S03E10.png Twilight and her friends hesitant S03E10.png Discord water-skiing S03E10.png Discord and main cast "sight for sore eyes" S03E10.png Fluttershy "there's a big mess" S03E10.png Discord towels himself off S03E10.png Fluttershy scolds Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord "you need to fix this" S03E10.png Discord bargains "one thing in return" S03E10.png Discord points to the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord the manipulator "as a sign of our friendship" S03E10.png Twilight and friends shake their heads S03E10.png Fluttershy removes her element S03E10.png Discord grins "excellent!" S03E10.png Fluttershy Looks S3E10.png Fluttershy Surprised S3E10.png Discord ice-skating S03E10.png Discord triplet judges S03E10.png Fluttershy enraged S03E10.png Fluttershy slides across the ice S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "what's wrong, pal?" S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy "come skating with me" S03E10.png Twilight and main cast "it's back to being stone" S03E10.png Spike gives Fluttershy the Element of Kindness S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png You're Tearing Me Apart S3E10.png Fluttershy keeps to her promise S03E10.png Invitation Accepted S3E10.png Twilight and her friends can't believe what they're seeing S03E10.png She can never Refuse S3E10.png Carefree Innocence S3E10.png Fluttershy anger rising S03E10.png Discord gloats "I'm free forever!" S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png Outrage 1 S3E10.png Outrage 2 S3E10.png Fluttershy snaps "not! your! friend!" S03E10.png Discord the "master of chaos" S03E10.png Discord rubs his victory in Fluttershy's face S03E10.png Discord epiphany S03E10.png Discord reflects on his loss S03E10.png Discord tearing up "well played, Fluttershy" S03E10.png Discord sitting ashamed S03E10.png Discord reverses his magic S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac caught in blast S03E10.png Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac in midair S03E10.png Beavers with dam at Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png Beavers happy S03E10.png Sweet Apple Acres back to normal S03E10.png Main cast group cheer S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Discórdia transformado Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Discord "most of the time" S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png Discord puzzled S03E10.png Twilight smiling "you were right" S03E10.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Fluttershy bashful blush S03E10.png Fluttershy nudges Discord S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png en:Keep Calm and Flutter On/Gallery pl:Tylko spokojnie Fluttershy/Galeria Categoria:Galerias de episódios